


Unpredictable

by KateKintail



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3558920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A long night at the Leaky Cauldron and a bumpy right home in the Knight Bus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unpredictable

**Author's Note:**

> Set after my [Collared series](http://archiveofourown.org/works/660457/chapters/1204511), but you don’t have to have read it to get this. I just used that as the framework for their dynamic. Written for an ROG challenge for this prompt: Harry Potter - Snape and/or Lupin - A long night at the Leaky Cauldron and a bumpy right home in the Knight Bus. They may have an accident in the bus, or do they make it home?

“Why did you let me drink that last fire whiskey?” Remus would be feeling it in the morning, and at twenty-three they were getting too old for this. But they’d had a lot to celebrate and, at the time, it had seemed like a good idea. The problem was, they were both far too drunk to aparate home and Snape’s place wasn’t connected to the floo network for privacy and safety reasons. There were still a number of Death Eaters at large, after all. Snape wouldn’t explain it all to Remus, but after what they’d been through together, he didn’t owe Remus an explanation and Remus didn’t ask for one. 

“Feeling tipsy, Remus?”

“I passed tipsy hours ago. Now I’m bursting.” He looked around the Knight Bus. It was packed full of passengers, and Remus was fairly sure the little muggle town of Cokeworth was not going to be one of the first stops. 

Just then, the bus gave a huge jolt. Remus, Snape, and the rest of the passengers were thrown forward. As the brakes screeched, so did the beds as the metal frame scraped against the floors. Remus sucked in a sharp breath, wincing. Snape, on the other hand, grabbed his crotch. 

Remus eyed his lover, smiling. “Looks like you’re in the same boat.”

“Who wouldn’t be? This damn bus.” 

The passenger whose stop it was must have departed, because the bus started again with a bang and a lurch. Remus whimpered and Snape gripped his crotch with his other hand. 

A smooth ride was never expected from the Knight Bus, but Remus preferred to be on the first level instead of the third. Up here, every move of the bus was magnified. He could feel every sharp turn, every jolt, every jump, and every bump. 

The bumps were the worst—the absolute worst. They bounced him up and down on the soft mattress, even as he gripped one of the metal bedposts, the cool metal now warm in his hand. His bladder, already urgently flipping and spasming with need bounced along with the ride. It made it almost impossible to hold on. He strained to stay in control. But with every especially strong bump, he felt a tiny spurt of piss escape. An extremely tiny bit. Just a few drops, really. But a few drops at one plus a few drops during the next… and his pants were getting wet. 

It wasn’t enough to worry about yet. It wasn’t showing. But he could feel the warmth and dampness against his skin. It had been decades since he’d last wet the bed, and this wasn’t even his bed. But if the jerking and bumping didn’t stop soon, he wasn’t going to be able to keep his lap dry. 

And Snape, apparently, was no better. The man who was usually calm and composed sat squirming beside Remus. He was out of hands with which to grab himself now, so he shook his legs or wriggled around the strong grip he had on his cock. 

Flying so fast over the bumps, the bus rose and fall in strong jerks. Snape moaned and caught himself, trapping his lower lip between his teeth and breathing heavily through his nose. He looked desperately over at Remus. “I can’t… Remus, I can’t hold it much longer. I can’t hold any tighter. And it’s almost coming out now.” Remus had heard Snape sound emotional before, but the note of desperation was intense.

Snape wasn’t out of hands yet. Remus reached over and gripped Snape’s cock for him. He would have liked to have held himself like this, but his pants were already wet and if he could help Snape stay dry, it was worth his sacrifice. “Better?”

Snape nodded. “It’ll buy me a few minutes, but this bus….” 

Remus took out his wand. He could stop the bus, sure, but they were both too far gone to make it off the bed, down two flights of stairs, and out to the curb. 

“That’s not going to help.”

Remus waved it and the curtains around their bed slid closed. The hangings blocked them from sight. As long as they kept their voices down, no one needed to know what was going on. Though Remus suspected much worse had gone on in the Knight Bus over the years. 

“Remus…” The desperation was gone from his voice. He sounded resigned and the look in his eyes showed that he was scared. “I’m about to pee my pants.”

“No,” Remus said, squeezing Snape’s cock repeatedly for him. “No, you’re about to pee mine. C’mere.” He took his hand away and gripped Snape at the waist. He pulled and Snape practically shrieked. Without Remus to help him hold the piss inside, it had begun to flow out. Remus pulled the man onto his lap just as it soaked through the robes. Remus could feel the warmth on his lap from Snape’s body and then an even warmer sensation as the piss soaked through layer after layer, through Snape’s clothes and into Remus’. 

Faced with so much warmth and wetness, Remus couldn’t keep from pissing the lot. He gave one urgent, high-pitched “Emph!” and then it all escaped him, flooding out unrestrained. But the more he pissed, the more Snape pissed. Snape seemed to have an endless amount inside him as he kept going and going. The Knight Bus kept jerking and flying, bouncing them so that Remus had to wrap his arms around Snape to hold him steady, hold him close. His forearm pressed against Snape’s belly and Snape moaned softly, releasing such a burst of pee Remus could hardly believe it. 

On and on it went, spilling with strong bursts at each unpredictable bump of the bus. Snape buried his face against Remus’ shoulder, turned his head, and kissed Remus’ bare, tender neck where Remus no longer wore his collar. 

A shiver shot through Remus and he hugged Snape so close, so tight, he was scared he was hurting the man. 

But then he felt something else. Something strong, hard. Not Snape pulling away—not yet—but Snape rising in arousal. 

Snape reached down to readjust himself and realized just how wet they both were. “Did you…?” he began to ask, though he seemed to already know the answer. 

Remus pressed a kiss to Snape’s forehead. “I think I know why you let me drink that last fire whiskey.”

Before Snape could reply, the Knight Bus driver’s assistant, an older man named Ernie, shouted out “Next stop, Cokeworth!”


End file.
